<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Happiness by foxtales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458232">My Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales'>foxtales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is a bit down. Ben perks him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Collins/Richard Hammond, Mindy Hammond/Richard Hammond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's porn, with other, deeper things peeking through. </p>
<p>This has been lovingly combed through by dicorvo, giddy_london. Thanks, ladies, y'all are the best. </p>
<p>Title from the song by Powderfinger.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard walked along the water, letting the gentle waves slosh over his feet. If he was honest, he was in a mood. He wanted to just be at the beach and get some sun on his pasty skin without burning to a crisp, but he'd been recognised a few times and had had to relocate to a more remote spot. They were in Spain, for fuck's sake, this shouldn't be an issue, but apparently every English tourist in the country was at this particular beach today. He had no problem with being accessible to fans most of the time, but some days he just needed his space, and today was definitely one of those days. He'd had an incredibly full schedule lately, what with work and publicity. He'd been giving a radio interview up until two hours before his flight out here, which he'd nearly missed, and they'd all been pushed during this shoot. He was bloody knackered.</p>
<p>Then there was Ben. Richard had hoped to spend some time with his lover on the location shoot, but aside from the crazy filming schedule, a hotel fuck-up had everyone on the team doubling, and for some poor wretches, trebling up per room. They'd had no private time together yet, and even though Richard and James were done with filming now, and had some down time before they all left tonight, Jeremy and Ben were still working. Richard was forced to consider that not only hadn't he spent any time with his lover in the past three weeks that didn't have something to do with the show and had involved at least three other people every time, but that that was not likely to change anytime soon.</p>
<p>He'd moped around for a bit before James had heaved a sigh, lowered his newspaper and suggested the beach. Richard had stared--May? At a beach?--before James had given a decidedly ungentlemanly snort and told him he'd meant the suggestion in a "please take your girlish sensibilities elsewhere" way and had not, in point of fact, been offering to accompany him. Richard had chuckled in spite of himself but hadn't missed the chance to flip his mate two fingers or an airy "didn't want your poncey arse there anyway, you'd attract the wrong sort of attention" on his way out of the lounge they'd been sat in.</p>
<p>So here he was, wandering aimlessly, wishing he was someone else so that he could just go to a bloody beach and not have to worry about being seen, recognised and approached. The next wave covered his feet and buried them in the sand as it ebbed, and he shook his head at his thoughts. Life wasn't bad, really. He had some of the best--if not most annoying--mates on the planet, two beautiful daughters and a wife who not only understood that it was entirely possible to be in love with more than one person at once, but who adored Ben.  Yes, sometimes he wished he could kiss or more intimately touch Ben in public like he could with Mindy, but unlike many people in his position, everyone important in his life knew what was going on and was in support of it. He sighed heavily.</p>
<p>"Quite a sigh, Rich," came a soft voice from behind him.</p>
<p>Richard jumped in surprise before whirling around. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of his lover standing there, bare-chested, in a pair of black swim shorts. "Ben? But I thought you were filming!"</p>
<p>"We got done earlier than expected. James told me he'd sent you to the beach. I figured I'd start on this end and make my way down to the more crowded bits."</p>
<p>Richard would never have been able to articulate what he was feeling at that moment, but Ben seemed to understand.</p>
<p>"Come on," he said, his voice low and hoarse, before turning and heading back along the rocks.</p>
<p>Richard followed until they reached a small cove that offered a bit of privacy. As soon as they were both hidden, Ben pulled him into a kiss, thoroughly exploring his mouth. Richard shuddered in pleasure as Ben's large, warm hands moved from his shoulders, stroking down his sides and gripping his hips. He moaned into the kiss as Ben lifted him enough to let him feel his hardening prick before letting him slide down again, their cocks rubbing against each other.</p>
<p>"Fuck me," Richard panted as he broke away from the kiss at last. He whimpered as Ben slid one hand under his waistband, tracing a finger down his crack and circling his opening.</p>
<p>"Don't have anything with me," Ben rasped into his ear.</p>
<p>"Don't care," Richard groaned, trying to climb him in his need.</p>
<p>Ben made a noise deep in his throat and pulled his hand out of Richard's shorts.</p>
<p>"What are you--"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Rich," Ben commanded as he lifted Richard up.</p>
<p>Richard wrapped his legs around Ben's waist, his hands grabbing Ben's shoulders, and moaned as Ben thrust up experimentally.</p>
<p>"Good?"</p>
<p>"Not as good as riding your cock would be," Richard said petulantly, even as his hands tightened on Ben's shoulders with the next, harder, thrust.</p>
<p>Ben chuckled huskily. "You're the only bloke I know would complain about <i>how</i> you're getting off."</p>
<p>Richard wasn't in the mood for teasing - he needed this, needed Ben, too much. Instead of answering, he kissed Ben, deep, hard, their mouths working messily against each other as he ground himself down almost violently. He felt Ben lean back against the rocks to balance them, his hands sliding down to cup and knead Richard's arse as they moved together. Richard could already feel the tension winding tight and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He broke off the kiss, eyes closing as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm start to sweep over him. "Ben, God, Ben..."</p>
<p>He felt Ben's forehead pressing against his shoulder, felt the harsh, uneven breaths gusting over his bare chest and tightened his arms as he came hard, crying out. It only took a few more thrusts before he felt Ben's body tense, heard his name murmured thickly as Ben came. Richard, his eyes still closed, laid his cheek against the top of Ben's head and hummed.  He felt Ben press a light kiss to his upper arm and smiled. Life was definitely not that bad.<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally written for the time stamp writing meme in 2008. giddy_london asked what happened after the boys got back to London and this was the comment fic answer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes them another two weeks - what with shooting and production for Top Gear and Ben's appearances and other filming responsibilities - to have any real time together once they get back to England. It would have been three, but Mindy checks the calendars and realizes that Ben has the upcoming weekend mostly free and so she tells Richard that she and the girls are going to visit her parents at the weekend and to just spend time with his boyfriend already.</p>
<p>Thursday night, they meet in the Hammond flat in London. Richard is a bundle of nerves again, unable to settle. As Ben enters the flat with the Thai he's brought for dinner, he lets his free hand trail along Richard's shoulder and down his arm, squeezing his wrist gently before letting go and continuing on into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Richard follows him after a moment, watching Ben set the bag on the counter but then turn back to face him without taking out the food. Ben asks if Richard wants to eat before or after Ben fucks him senseless and Richard's eyes darken as he asks if Ben knows him. Ben chuckles, and then Richard is stalking across the space separating them, and Ben leans down slightly and they meet, their mouths clashing violently, teeth clicking, tongues tangling as they fight for control.</p>
<p>Ben backs down after a minute, allowing the kiss to gentle and not pushing Richard any further than he already had done. They break apart, breathless, and Richard pants out that Ben still owes him a ride from the beach.</p>
<p>Ben's eyes close tightly on a moan, and he pulls Richard up against his erection, hand cupping Richard's arse tightly to hold him in place as he thrusts against him.</p>
<p>They kiss again, hard, deep, their tongues thrusting in the same rough rhythm as their hips, until Richard pulls away again, demanding that Ben fuck him properly this time, that there was olive oil in the food pantry and to get the fuck on with it already. </p>
<p>Ben's breath hitches loudly and his grip tightens before he can let Richard slide down. Once Richard is on his feet again, Ben leans for another quick, hard kiss before letting him go. He finds the olive oil easily and by the time he's turned back around, Richard has removed his shirt, shoes and is pulling his jeans and pants down over his hips.</p>
<p>Ben stares as Richard kicks off the last of his clothes, unable to look away until Richard grabs the bottle from him and tells him to get undressed while he prepares himself. Ben mutters and curses as he tries to get his clothes off while attempting not to miss a moment of Richard with his fingers in his own arse, working himself open, eyes closed and mouth open, breathy moans mingling with Ben's harsh and uneven breathing.</p>
<p>Richard's eyes open as he pulls his fingers out. He looks at Ben and Ben's cock jumps as he holds his hand out, palm up. Richard tips some olive oil on, and Ben slicks himself up, biting his lip as Richard sets the bottle back on the counter and presses up against Ben, telling him he's ready for him now. </p>
<p>As Ben kisses Richard with slow sweeps of his tongue, he grabs Richard's hips and pushes, moving them backwards around the edge of the counter and into the dining area. They break apart as Ben settles on a chair. Richard climbs on, wasting no more time before sinking down on Ben's prick. They both moan loudly as Ben slides into Richard's body, Richard's hands tight on Ben's shoulders and Ben's fingers digging into Richard's hips.</p>
<p>Ben stays still, allowing for Richard to adjust, but Richard begins to move immediately and Ben curses, his hands lifting and guiding as best he can.</p>
<p>Richard moves faster, head back, eyes tightly closed, teeth bared as he charges headlong towards completion.</p>
<p>Ben thrusts up hard to meet him on each downstroke, holding on tight as he can. He spreads his legs wider and slides down on the chair a bit, changing the angle. Richard cries out loudly as he comes. Ben holds him in place and pounds up into him until he reaches his own orgasm, Richard's name on his lips. </p>
<p>They stay in the chair for several minutes afterward, Richard's forehead against on Ben's shoulder, Ben's head resting on Richard's, their breath and heart rates slowing to normal.</p>
<p>Richard's stomach growls and they both laugh, pulling apart enough to kiss lightly. Ben gently lifts Richard off, and sets him between his still spread legs.</p>
<p>Richard tells Ben that he considers the debt to be paid in full. Ben wonders about interest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>